This invention relates to an archery bow sight and more particularly to an electronic bow sight having a plurality of light emitting elements which may be electronically programmed to correspond to respective target distances, two of which may be electronically programmed to indicate side-wise tilt of the bow.
The projectory of an arrow propelled from a bow is directly related to the distance that the arrow traverses. An archer, aiming at a target, must estimate the distance to the target, ensure that the bow is vertical, pull back on the bow string, sight the target and tilt the bow to an angle to the horizontal to provide the correct projectory and thus distance to the target. Range finding devices are available for detecting the distance to the target and a number of patents show use of sight pins to aid the archer to sight to the correct distance including Mason U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,887; Duerst U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,190; and Gould U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,302. Mason proposed a plurality of sight pins and a pendulum control responsive to the angle of the bow for controlling the transfer of light via fiber optic members from a number of light sources to the pins so as to distinguish one of the pins from the others; Duerst proposed a number of sight pins which are selectively illuminated according to the angle of inclination of the bow by means of a circuit including a plurality of mercury tilt switches; while Gould proposes a split screen range finder and pins lighted by LED's when the bow is positioned to provide the appropriate distance, and the archer aligns the point of aim with the lit pin or between two lit pins. Thus, each of these proposals are for lighted sight pins, but none of the prior art appears to permit the ready positioning of a distance to which the bow may fire an arrow.